The Night Furies
by AstonMartinLover
Summary: A story that looks into Toothless's past, while also showing what happened in the aftermath of the movie. Sort of a sequel. Rated T for strong violence.
1. Chapter 1

The Other Night Fury

_Berk-eighteen years ago_

Two small black creatures darted through the bushes and trees.

To look at them you would think they were black cats. But they were no such thing.

Looking closer you would see developing wings. You would see their very sharp, if small retractable teeth.

You would see the intensity in their eyes. Definitely not cats. These were Night Furies.

They were on their third hunt. Brothers. This was their first venture into the Viking island of Berk. The naïve creatures knew nothing of the ferocity and strength of their human enemies.

Their first two hunts had gone without incident. One had required chasing down a sheep, but they came out of that hunt victorious, breaking only a mild sweat.

These two were not yet strong flyers. They had needed assistance from their father in order to even make it to the island. But their small size made their speed on the ground impressive. They were not the lumbering beasts that they would become.

They chased each other through the forest. They loved chasing each other. It was how they warmed up before the hunt. Fooling around before bloodshed was the dragon way

The younger of the two fidgeted with his retractable teeth. He had done so before every hunt. The older of the two brothers was more disciplined and serious. He snapped at his brother to stop fidgeting. They heard a noise and froze.

Loud deep laughter from a distance. The two quickly darted into a bush.

The younger of them stopped playing with his teeth. They stayed perfectly still. The older one peered out.

While more disciplined than his brother, he was more curious as well. He could hear the creatures conversing, but could not see them. This would not do.

The younger dragon was shaking. His curiosity had been drowned out by his fear of confrontation. Whatever these creatures were they sounded large. And tough. He wanted nothing to do with them. He grabbed onto his older brother's tail in fear.

The older dragon shrugged him off. He turned and gave the young dragon a serious look. Then he crept out of the bush. The younger dragon dared not follow.

The older dragon climbed up a nearby tree and crawled onto a branch. He could see them now.

Humans. They were fat and had massive facial hair. They wore metal hats with horns sticking up in a threatening manner.

But the dragon had to get closer. His curiosity was too strong. He crept farther down the branch. Suddenly it snapped.

The dragon fall through the air. He tried to fly but he hit the ground before he could extend his fledgling wings. The humans stared at the creature.

"Well lookie here Stoick! The tallest one boomed "It's a little one!"

The human known as Stoick stared down at the infant dragon. "What do we do with it Odom?"

Odom laughed. "It's a dragon! We kill it!"

Stoick stared at the dragon again, as if judging it. The younger dragon had crept closer and was watching from the shadow of a large tree.

"Alright then. Let's get this over with." Stoick said dryly.

The other two humans grabbed onto the dragons wings and held it in place. Odom pulled out a hunting knife.

"I'm not going to lie to you little one. This is going to hurt."

The air was filled with high pitched screaming. The younger dragon stared helplessly from the shadows.

The human known as Odom was leaning over his brother. He could see his older brothers legs flailing wildly as they held him down.

"Enough of this! Stoick shouted "Just kill it and be done with it!"

Odom turned to him, dragon blood covering his face.

"You can't just kill a dragon Stoick. You have to send a message to the rest of them. He looked at the dragon, now in agonizing pain. "But perhaps you're right. Time to die little one."

Suddenly a loud roar was heard. It shook the whole forest. The humans looked around.

Suddenly there was a purple flash. One of the trees was uprooted and sent flying.

The large Night Fury landed in front of the humans. Odom turned and ran. The others followed.

It was their father. He had heard the older brothers cries and had come to the rescue.

The younger dragon came out into the open. He saw his brother fully for the first time.

One side of his face was mutilated beyond recognition. The human had carved into it with his hunting knife. One of his eyes was now white. He no longer had sight out of this eye.

He looked at his younger brother and cried in rage.

* * *

><p>Toothless woke with a start. He was panting heavily as though he had just flown in a race against the fastest of the monstrous nightmares.<p>

He looked over at Hiccup. The boy was still sleeping peacefully. No point in waking him. He couldn't possibly help with this pain.

Toothless rolled over and tried to get back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Berk: Present day_

"I don't know. He's just acting weird."

Hiccup was sitting forward in a chair in Gobber's blacksmith shop. Gobber nodded at everything the child said, paying little attention as he worked on the new hand he had fashioned for himself.

"Oh yeah? Oh. That's too bad."

Hiccup sighed. "He seems so unhappy. I've never seen him like this. Not even when I first found him."

"Well…you know…he is a wild animal." Gobber said. "Maybe its time to…you know…let him go."

"I can't! He needs me to fly! And…he's my best friend. How am I supposed to just let him go?"

Gobber was suddenly interested. "You know, I've planned out a diagram for a new wing a new wing." He reached into his drawer and pulled out a huge sketch.

"This wing, if it works, would make Toothless completely independent in flight. Connects with the severed muscles in the tail, It's all quite complicated. I could build it. You know…if you want to let him go."

Hiccup got up and looked at the diagram. "That's pretty awesome. How did you do it?"

"A good blacksmith never reveals his secrets." Gobber replied proudly.

Hiccup sat down again. "I'm...i'm just not sure."

* * *

><p>Hiccup returned home around midnight. He had simply walked around the woods. Usually he'd spend the days on his dragons back. But Toothless had been reclusive for the last couple days.<p>

Hiccup was considering Gobber's advice seriously. Maybe Toothless just wanted to be with his own kind. Hiccup knew he couldn't stand between Toothless and his species.

It occurred to Hiccup that he had never even thought of if Toothless had a family at the time that he made him his pet.

He got into the house and crept towards his bed. Toothless was curled up in the corner.

Hiccup approached carefully. He didn't know what to expect from the troubled dragon.

Unfortunately, having a leg made of wood and metal is not the most careful setup. He tripped on a nail sticking out of the floor and fell on the dragon.

Toothless woke with a start, looking around angrily. He was in alert mode, ready to kill whatever threat he saw. He realized it was Hiccup and calmed down.

"Hey buddy. How you doing?"

Toothless grunted in response.

"Sorry about the whole falling thing." Hiccup started scratching behind the dragons ears.

Toothless purred happily. His mind was finally off the dream. He rolled over and lay there next to his human friend.

The two of them sat there next to each other for about an hour. Hiccup realized he had finally calmed his dragon down.

Suddenly a loud thump shook the house. Stoick was awake.

"Uh-oh. We woke dad up." Hiccup said worriedly. Vikings did not like being awakened early.

"Hiccup? What are you doing up?" Stoick mumbled, rubbing his tired eyes.

Toothless's ears shot up. The dream came rushing back.

"_Enough of this! Just kill it and be done with it!"_

Toothless screeched at the top of his lungs. Hiccup and Stoick were practically blown off their feet by the volume of the sound.

"Oy! What's he on about?" Stoick demanded.

"I don't know! Maybe you startled him." Hiccup said trying to calm the dragon down.

Toothless growled at Stoick, then ran towards the door. With a purple flash he blasted through it and ran off into the forest.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, near the coast, a Viking guard was trying hard to stay awake. He was in a watchtower overlooking the cove that housed all the ships.<p>

Though not at war with dragons any longer, Vikings always had to look out for other Vikings. Wars had been spreading from island to island in the great sea.

The Rogues were threatening from a nearby island. Berk would be at war soon.

Suddenly there was a purple flash. One of the ships disappeared beneath the sea. The water splashed up where it had just been.

"OY! WHO GOES THERE?" The guard shouted, instantly awake.

The guard didn't have time to think because suddenly, with another purple flash, his body was destroyed. He didn't even have time to cry out.

* * *

><p>Toothless ran through the woods, incapable of flight. He tried lifting off, but smashed into a tree. He lay in front of the splintered tree, his side hurting from the impact.<p>

Suddenly a creature landed before him. He stared in shock and horror at the creature.

It was a Night Fury. About his size, but one side of his face was horribly mutilated.

His right eye was completely lifeless, staring off into space.

He looked at Toothless with happiness. He smiled with the one side of his face still capable of doing so.

"_I am so happy to see you again brother. Father misses you. Come home with me."_

Toothless was still in shock.

_"What? No greeting for your beloved brother?"_

Toothless finally got his brain working again.

"_I can't leave yet. I have a...friend here."_

The Creature's eyes widened. _"A human one?"_

Toothless nodded. _"Yes."_

The Creature growled. _"Then kill him. The humans must pay for what they have done to our species."_

"_We are at peace. We do not need to fight the humans. They understand us now."_

"_They'll never understand you brother. I do. Open your eyes, don't you see? Don't you see what they've done to me? DON'T YOU?"_

"_That was a long time ago brother." _Toothless attempted to ease his brother down. It didn't work.

"_A dragon never forgets. And he never lets a grudge outlive him. Join me. Together we will rid this island of it's human infestation."_

Toothless growled and showed his teeth. _"Don't do this brother. These are good people. Don't make us enemies. __We need not go to war with them."_

The Creature stared at Toothless with an intensity, as if looking into his very soul.

"_Is this the side that you stand on?"_

Toothless hesitated. _"I guess so."_

The Creature turned. _"Then you will die with them." _He looked at Toothless with sadness._ "And I will mourn the brother I lost."_

With that, he extended his wings, and flew away. Toothless watched him leave.

Then he turned and charged back into town, as fast as his legs could carry him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dragons nest: Hell Hinds Gate_

Odom was a very commanding man. He had left the island of Berk long ago, upon discovering that his rebellious protégé, Stoick was being promoted above him.

He was a power hungry man, and he was enraged at the idea of his student rising in the ranks faster than him. He left the island, and formed an alliance with The Rogues, a Viking clan recently defeated by Stoick and the Hooligans. After killing their leader, Odom had taken control of the Rogues clan.

He had done a good job. The Rogues were possibly the most feared clan in the seas. They had destroyed seven rival clans, and moved between various islands before coming across the island that had once served as the nest of the dragons.

He had taken a long break from attacking other Viking clans in order to combat the dragon threat.

But now with the war settled, Odom set his sights for taking over more Viking clans. The dragon's nest was the perfect place to begin his revenge.

Berk was close. And while Berk's army was larger in size, the Rogues conquered with sheer ferocity. Besides, being outnumbered never slowed down a Viking.

But Berk had one massive advantage. They had dragons. No other Viking clan had successfully tamed dragons. With dragons on their side, Odom knew that Berk was invincible.

That is why they needed something more powerful than dragons.

* * *

><p><em>Berk<em>

"The attacks must end." Stoick declared.

He smashed his battle axe through the table for effect. "The Rogues have been intercepting our ships, and killing our soldiers. We know they operate near Hell Hind's Gate. I suggest that we send a full brigade of soldiers. I will lead…"

"Stoick." The elder said calmly. He sat in the center chair of the counsel room. "We have our first period of peace in almost forty years. And now you want to go and start a war with another clan? For what? A few ships that got a little too close to their island?"

"Sir! I promise you, this will not end here. They will send soldiers, and they will try to wipe us out!"

The elder chuckled. "What? Now Odom is a little off his rocker, but even he won't attempt to attack us! We have dragons! An army of dragons."

"They're not for military service." Stoick said firmly.

"That's not for you to decide." The elder retorted. "They are a deterrent. No one will be trying to take Berk. Not as long as we have dragons."

"You fool!" Stoick shouted. "You want to use the dragons as a shield? Hide behind them and hope nothing will happen? No one will threaten us?" Stoick stood up. "If we put the Rogues down now, with Vikings, not dragons, then we will be truly safe."

The elder stood up. "Stoick the vast. If you ever call me a fool again, I will relieve you of command, and have you cleaning up the dragon's leavings. Is that understood?"

* * *

><p>Stoick slammed the door as he left the council building. He was enraged. That such a great clan could be led by such a fool. Even as the dragons and Vikings came to peace with each other, Stoick held a slight distrust for them.<p>

He didn't them as pets in his town, but he'd be damned by Odin himself, if he stood by and allowed the dragons to be used as weapons.

* * *

><p>"Son. I've been thinking…maybe it's time to let the dragon go."<p>

"What?" Hiccup was flabbergasted. "Why?"

"Well…he's not that happy, and he'd probably be better off with his own kind with his own kind." Stoick was trying to sound as delicate as possible. Delicacy was not his specialty,

"But he's my best friend! He's saved my life countless times, I need him to walk, or did you forget my foot is a plank?"

"You and your new leg will work out fine. Just think of the dragon, Hiccup. How do you think he feels?"

Hiccup sighed. "I don't know. I mean…what about the others? What about Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins, do they have to give up their dragons?"

"No."

Hiccup's anger boiled to the surface. "So why do I have to give up Toothless?"

"Because they're going to use him as a weapon!" Stoick shouted.

Hiccup fell silent. He was too shocked to speak.

"What?"

Stoick sighed. "The elder knows that Night Furies are powerful. I think he may try to turn Toothless into a weapon. Do you want to see your best friend turned into a weapon?"

Hiccup turned and ran out of the house without saying a word.

Toothless was outside, lying in the grass.

Hiccup knelt down and looked Toothless in the eyes. Toothless looked blankly back, unaware of the current situation. He purred as Hiccup began stroking his scaly head.

"Hey buddy." Hiccup said calmly. "How ya holding up?"

Toothless grumbled in response.

"Sorry to hear that." Hiccup replied. "Want to go down to the lake? Catch some fi-"

Before he could finish, a purple streak flashed across the sky. There was a fireball in the distance, and then a sound of snapping wood. Hiccup jumped to his feet in time to see the main island watchtower come crashing to the ground.

Another purple flash. A house exploded in a fiery blaze. Hiccup gasped. "Night Fury. Wha-?"

Suddenly something swept him off his feet. He was smacked into the ground.

He was face to face with the Creature. He gasped at it's appearance.

It looked almost identical to Toothless. One side of it's face was horribly scarred. Hiccup looked to see where Toothless was.

The dragon leaned close and sniffed him. Then, green gas began to pour from his mouth. Hiccup closed his eyes, expecting the flames.

Suddenly there was a loud screeching. Toothless.

The creature was knocked off of Hiccup. Toothless snarled, showing off his sharp teeth. The creature screeched at him, then flew away.

Hiccup looked at Toothless, astonished. Toothless wouldn't make eye contact with him.

He turned, and trotted back to the house.

* * *

><p>"Stoick, if I find out it's your dragon that is responsible for these attacks, I don't need to remind you of the consequences."<p>

Stoick shook his head. "It's not him. That dragon saved me and my men at the nest. Saved my son too. He's not causing the attacks."

The elder shook his head. "I don't know. Do you know of any other Night Furies?"

Stoick shook his head. "No. But that doesn't mean there aren't any. There could be a whole clan for all I know."

"And what if Toothless...you know...crosses over."

Stoick stared intensely at the elder. "Did you not hear me? He saved my men. He saved my son. He defeated a beast that wouldn't meant the end of us. He is loyal to us."

The elder sighed. "You can't know that Stoick. You just can't know that."

Stoick sat back. "What should we do? Lock him up? Treat him like an enemy?"

The elder shook his head. "Not yet. First we must make sure this Night Fury doesn't find...certain things."

Stoick sat up. "What do you mean? The lake?"

The elder shrugged. "Whatever that thing is, it may be looking for it. Becoming the most powerful dragon to ever live is certainly a reason to attack an island as fortified as we."

Stoick sighed. "Alright. I'll post guards around the lake. Quietly. No one can know of it. Not even my son."

Stoick turned to leave.

"Oy. Stoick."

"Yes my lord?" Stoick asked.

"If whatever that thing is finds the lake...well...he could destroy us all in a single breath. Remember that."


	4. Chapter 4

_The Dragon's Nest_

Odom watched over his vast army of soldiers. Each was more violent and barbaric than the last.

Odom smiled. A formidable army. But it was incomplete. A dragon could slice through this bunch easily.

Suddenly, high above them, there was a purple flash. A soldier was sent screaming into the red abyss of the island cavern. Odom looked around.

"Battle stations! Night Fury attack!"

The Rogues responded quickly. They broke out the axes, and the nets.

Odom looked up. Suddenly the dragon was behind him. He fell back in shock.

The creature snarled at him. Odom paused. He recognized the creature.

And the Creature recognized him. It shrieked at him, letting his guard down just long enough.

The other Rogues jumped on the creature with axes, swords, and nets.

They pinned the dragon to the ground. Odom smiled in recognition.

"I remember you. You're the little one in the woods. Why that was almost…twenty years ago."

He picked up a mace. "I hear you devils live to about a hundred and fifty. Guess we can cut that time down can't we?"

He laughed. The other Rogues joined in.

He stopped. He looked at the rage on the creature's ruined face. "Hold up. Chain it down."

Odom had long preached to his Rogue followers that anger was the greatest of emotions. It gave one the power to single handedly engage entire armies.

And this dragon was very angry.

The Rogues were confused. "Why can't we just kill it?" One shouted.

"Because my brothers." Odom said smiling. "We have just found the perfect sword with which to strike at Berk."

* * *

><p><em>Berk<em>

"Our navy has been destroyed." Gobber announced. "That Night Fury sunk all forty five of our longships. We can have an auxiliary fleet constructed in two weeks."

Stoick looked upon the damaged island. "Any word on the lookout who went missing two nights ago?"

"No. I wouldn't count on finding a body wherever he is."

Stoick sighed. "This could not come at a worse time. Winter is upon us. The Rogues are threatening us. And now our fleet has been wiped off the face of the world."

He slammed his fist on the railing of his balcony. "Odin help us."

* * *

><p><em>The Dragon's Nest<em>

The creature was now chained to the ground. Odom walked around him. The dragon struggled, but the chains were too strong for him to break free.

"I'm sorry about your face." Odom said casually. "You still are a handsome devil though."

The creature growled at him. Odom put his hands up. "Just sayin."

He leaned down next to the dragons face. "I know what you want. Right now. You want to incinerate me and all my soldiers, for what I did to you."

He stood up. "But motives change. My spies tell me a Night Fury has been causing some serious damage in Berk. I wonder what just happened to their beautiful fleet?"

The creatures ears perked up. Odom chuckled. "You know what I'm talkin about."

He began pacing around the dragon again. "I don't like Berk either, my friend. They betrayed me. They exiled me. They left me for dead. That's why I hate them." He leaned down again.

"Why do you hate them? Not into the whole, having a saddle put on your back and being ridden like a donkey?"

He laughed. "That's alright."

He became serious. "Look at me devil."

The creature snarled and looked up.

"You and I shouldn't be enemies. We both want the same thing. We both want Berk burned to the ground."

He leaned in close to the dragon's ear. "And to sweeten the deal, I know how to make you powerful enough to do it."

The dragon stared at him with curiosity. "Ah. I see you're interested. Deep in the forest of Berk, is a small body of water. I don't believe in magic but...well it's pretty special."

He leaned in close. "I once watched a dragon, no larger than a dog, bathe in this stream. A moment later…he changed. He killed all of my men, and I consider myself very lucky that he didn't kill me too."

He leaned in closer. "The dragon was undisciplined, it destroyed itself before it could finish me off. For less than six minutes he was the most powerful being in the world. I can turn you into this creature. Help me, and I will help you."

Odom backed off. "Alright then. Take off the chains." He ordered the guards.

The guards were shocked. "What?"

"You heard me! Take off it's chains!"

The guards hesitated, then unchained the creature.

The creature stared at Odom intensely. Then it sat on the floor and grinned at him.

Odom grinned back. "Berk will fall."

* * *

><p><em>Berk<em>

Hiccup's hair was blown back as he soared through the air. Toothless effortlessly maneuvered between the massive rocks in the bay.

Hiccup hadn't flown Toothless for about a month. He had forgotten the simple pleasure of it. Toothless was having fun too. His tongue was out and flapping in the wind.

"Hey there you two!" Hiccup turned to see Astrid on her Deadly Nadder.

"Hey Astrid. Just taking Toothless out for a spin."

"That dragon looks a little rusty."

Hiccup shrugged. "He hasn't been out for a while. Have we buddy?" He scratched Toothless behind the ears.

"Not as rusty as his driver though." Astrid said jokingly.

Suddenly a lightning bolt cut through the sky. Rain began pouring.

Astrid and her nadder disappeared. Hiccup looked around. The wind picked up massively. Toothless whimpered. He was no longer in control.

The wind was blowing them both off course. Visibility was terrible.

Suddenly a rock appeared in front of them. Hiccup pulled on the reins, barely missing a catastrophic crash.

Toothless veered around a massive jagged rock. Suddenly a massive landmass appeared in front of them. Hiccup pulled up, but it was too late.

Toothless crashed into the rocky landmass. Hiccup was thrown into a large rock.

Both were knocked unconscious.

* * *

><p>Hiccup awakened. The first thing he saw was Toothless. He was on his side unconscious. They were in a large chamber. Hiccup looked around.<p>

There were other dragons their. And one of them was a Night Fury.

But it was a much older looking Night Fury, somewhat larger than Toothless. It looked at him with the most unfriendly face.

Toothless came to. His eyes opened slowly. He saw the old Night Fury. Then he saw Hiccup. He immediately was on his feet, shielding the boy from the large dragon.

Another dragon appeared from the corner of the chamber. It was green and spiky.

The old Night Fury began speaking in a tongue that Hiccup couldn't understand.

"_Welcome home my son. I have been summoning you back. It's seems you brought a human pest with you."_

Toothless was immediately in an aggressive stance. Suddenly he too began speaking in tongue.

"_The human is my friend. And he's taken better care of me than you ever did father."_

The old Night Fury growled. _"Silence my son. It is treasonous that you bring a human here. Were you not my son I would kill you where you stand."_

Toothless was pushing Hiccup farther away from the two dragons.

"_The war is over father. We don't need to harm the humans any longer. They are good people…"_

"_Good people? They've killed thousands of us!"_

"_And we've killed thousands of them!" _Toothless snarled. _"You can fight it out if you want. Hiccup stays with me."_

The green dragon began speaking. _"My lord, perhaps we should kill both of them. Send their various appendages back to their Viking friends."_

Toothless extended his teeth. _"You would enjoy that Arbiter, you psychopath. Bring it on."_

Arbiter stretched his neck. _"With your permission my lord, I will tear your son and his pet vermin limb from limb."_

"_No more of that talk Arbiter!" _The old Night Fury snapped. He looked directly at Toothless.

_"Kill the boy and stay with us. Leave with him, and know that this war continues. And you are on the wrong side."_

Toothless looked at Hiccup. Hiccup had no idea what they were talking about.

Toothless looked back at his father. _"I've already made my choice."_

His father looked saddened. _"Then I mourn the son I lost. Go now. If you are seen here again, I will be forced to kill you."_

Toothless gestured for Hiccup to hop on his back. _"And Arbiter?"_

Arbiter looked at him. _"Yes?"_

_"If you ever come to Berk I will kill you. And enjoy it."_

He looked at his father. _"And the same goes for my brother."_

His father growled.

Toothless turned and flew off into the storm, with the clueless Hiccup on his back.

Toothless didn't want the boy to see, but tears were forming in his eyes as he headed back to Berk.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dragon's Nest_

Odom chuckled as he joked with his fellow Rogues.

All the jokes were about women and murder. Odom had learned the culture of these barbaric people, and had grown quite accustomed to it.

He looked over to the corner of the cavern. The Creature was lying on the ground, his ears twitching about. Odom was stymied by this dragon. It had not attempted to escape, hadn't acted aggressive, hadn't even been the least bit difficult.

Odom remembered what he had done to the Creature. Perhaps it simply didn't remember.

But how couldn't it? It's facial scarring was a constant reminder of that day. Had he grown used to it?

But Odom didn't know the Creature. Even as he lay twitching his ears, the Creature was devicing a plot.

Odom put out a map of Berk before his soldiers. He showed them the weak points, strike points, strong points, everything. He looked over and saw that the Creature was listening.

Odom grinned wickedly. Berk would fall.

* * *

><p><em>Berk<em>

Hiccup walked through the town center. All he could think about was the earlier meeting between the Night Furies. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he wasn't paying attention to anything in the street.

He suddenly bumped into an old man.

"Oh geeze, I'm sorry..." Hiccup began.

"So you're the famous Hiccup Haddock III?" The old man said. He appeared to be blind.

"Uh yeah. And you are…?"

"Silence!" The old man shouted. "Follow me."

Hiccup looked around as the old man pulled him into an old house.

He leaned down and looked him in the eye. "Are you aware of the existence of stupidity?"

Hiccup thought a moment about the bizarre question. "Uh…yes?"

The man sighed and turned away. "Glad we got that out of the way."

"Uh…sir? Who are you?"

"My name is Arsgard. I am the only certified dragonologist on this island. I have the blessed gift of speaking to the poor devils. Well…not actually speaking, but I can look into their minds."

"Um. Sir? Arsgard? I was sort of on my way too the kill ring…"

"SILENCE!" Arsgard shouted. "Tomorrow you will bring your dragon here. A Night Fury, am I correct?" He continued before Hiccup could answer. "A tough catch that is. I may have been the first Viking to ever see a Night Fury up close. And…well…I never saw anything after that."

Hiccup began walking to the door. He needed to get out.

"So your Night Fury is having bad dreams."

Hiccup froze. "What?"

"He fears your father? Hasn't been himself?"

"How do you know this?" Hiccup demanded. "How could you possibly?"

"My dear one-legged boy, I know many things. I know you recently visited the Night Furies island home. Got in a spot of trouble their didn't you?"

"But…have you been spying on me?" Hiccup asked.

"My boy, when people lose an important sense, other senses are amplified. In my case, a new sense was born. I could tell you where all the dragons within five-hundred miles of this house are. I could tell you their emotional states. In fact, I will tell you that a hostile, unfamiliar dragon is approaching the coastline as we speak."

Hiccup opened the door and looked out. "Are you sure?"

"I would duck if I were you." Arsgard replied.

Hiccup bent down as a green streak flew over his head, ripping a gash in the wall of the house.

It was Arbiter. The dragon from the Night Furies island. He came about, an unhinged expression on his face. Alarms were ringing all over the island. Vikings came charging through the streets.

Hiccup got down, out of sight, and listened. There was a galloping sound in the distance. Toothless.

Toothless was barreling through the streets, he teeth extended, ready for a fight.

He leapt on Arbiter, smashing him through one of the new houses.

Hiccup winced. Dad wouldn't like that.

Toothless kicked Arbiter through another house, toward the island's edge.

Arbiter got up, the maniacal grin still on his face. Toothless tail-lashed him, knocking him closer to the edge.

The Night Fury showed the green dragon no mercy. He kicked Arbiter off the cliff as hard as he could. Arbiter plummeted through the air towards the water. Halfway down his wings extended, he righted himself and headed away from the island.

Hiccup got up to catch his breath. Then he turned to the old man.

"I'll bring him around lunchtime."

* * *

><p>The next night the snow began to fall. Berk was white and freezing by morning.<p>

In the afternoon Hiccup led Toothless to the old man's house. He smiled when the Night Fury came in.

"Ah. I haven't been near one of you since I could see. Not that I hold anything against you for that."

He walked slowly towards Toothless, and placed his hand on Toothless's forehead.

Toothless gave a warning growl and began twitching.

"Toothless. No." Hiccup ordered. Toothless stood down but twitched with suspicion.

"Dear boy could you possibly put him to sleep? This one moves around too much."

Hiccup hesitated, then scratched Toothless in two spots, before touching below his mouth, knocking him out.

"He's all yours."

"Thank you. I shall begin." The old man closed his eyelids and began moving his fingers along the dragon's skull.

There was about seven minutes of silence. Hiccup sat there tapping his feet.

Perhaps coming here was a mistake. Maybe winter would be over before this geezer snapped out of it. Hiccup tried to stay patient.

Suddenly Arsgard gasped. Then he moaned in pain. "Great Odin's beard!"

"What is it?" Hiccup asked, alarmed.

The old man's sightless eyes snapped open. "See for yourself dear boy." He reached out until he had Hiccup's hand, then placed it on Toothless's forehead. Hiccup closed his eyes.

He was suddenly flooded with images. The two young dragons. The hunt. The Vikings. He watched in horror as Toothless's brother was mutilated. And then he saw his father, standing by, doing nothing to stop the young dragons suffering. He saw the old Night Fury, Orpheus, arriving at the last moment. He saw the pain that the family had shared on that day.

Hiccup took his hand back from Toothless's head as if pulling back from something repulsive.

Toothless came awake. Hiccup stared at him. Then he embraced him.

"I'm so sorry buddy."

* * *

><p><em>"I want to kill him my lord. More than anything, I want to kill him. He humiliated me in front of the humans."<em>

The old Night Fury shook his head. _"Arbiter, you are my adopted son. Whether you remember it or not the two of you were once quite close. Don't speak of this murder."_

_"Murder? He has betrayed us! He has sided with the humans! He deserves nothing less than a swift death. Surely Orpheus you see he has betrayed your trust."_

The old Night Fury known as Orpheus sighed. _"If it must be done, it shall be done."_

Arbiter grinned ferociously. Orpheus looked at him sternly. _"But only if it must be done. Soon my other son will join us as we venture to Berk. The humans sins shall be undone."_

Arbiter grinned. _"As you wish my lord."_


	6. Chapter 6

_Berk_

The Vikings were arming their ships. The elder had been overridden. They were heading out to face the Rogue threat.

A badge attached to the green dragon's leg had fallen off during the fight with Toothless. It was a badge with the Rogues devil horn emblem upon it.

Stoick took this as a victory at first. But he knew what he was getting into. This would not be an easy victory.

The auxiliary fleet of ten Viking longboats was finished. They had been modified to individually carry more soldiers. They were being loaded up with spears, bow and arrows, axes, swords, everything. Some were taking on siege catapults.

Stoick had insisted that dragons not be used. He stood by the idea that dragons shouldn't be used in war. He put on his helmet, grabbed his massive battle axe, his matching shield, and headed for the door.

Hiccup walked in. "Dad I need to talk to you."

"I need to talk to you too son." Stoick replied. "I'm going out to fight the Rogues. If I'm not back, I don't want you to grieve. It's not the Viking way."

Hiccup had a mixed expression on his face. Part of him was angry at his father for what he had seen in the dream. Part of him was now aware that these could be the last words he ever shared with his father.

"Why didn't you help that dragon dad?"

Stoick looked confused. "What?"

"About two decades ago. You and an older Viking came across a baby Night Fury in the woods. The group tortured it, but you did nothing."

Stoick stared at his son. "How do you know this?"

"Don't ask me that. Just answer. Please dad..."

Hiccup saw a tear form in Stoick's eye. He had never seen such an unusual occurrence before.

"I had forgotten. How could I have been so blind? It's him isn't it. That baby dragon is all growed up. And he wants revenge." He sat down, his eyes wide. "What have I done Hiccup? This dragon has come to punish all of us for my mistake."

"Dad, I think I should go with you." Hiccup said.

"What? To invade the Rogues? No. You're a civilian Hiccup. I'm not putting you in danger again."

"Dad listen to me. If this dragon belongs to the Rogues, then I can…I just need to be there.."

"No. Forget it. And Toothless isn't coming either. Wait here. I'll be back."

He got up and walked out the door. "This is my mess. I'll take care of it."

Hiccup didn't even bother trying to reason with his father. He went back to the house. He was halfway there when he paused. He ran to Gobber's mechanics shop.

"Ah! Hiccup! I'm glad you showed up. I've finished your dragon's new wing."

"You have?" Hiccup looked towards the house. He could attach it to Toothless and ride into battle with him. Then he remembered.

Toothless was not a weapon of war. He shouldn't be used as such. Hiccup turned and left.

"Oy! Hiccup! You don't even want to see it?" Gobber shouted. The boy was already gone.

He was headed for the shipyards. He crept onto the dock and jumped into the cargo of one of the longships.

A horn was blown. The Vikings all raised their hands in salute and chanted as the ship sailed out towards the Dragon's nest.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Creature lifted off from the Rogue island. Odom watched him go. Off to find the fountain of Berk.<p>

Toothless awakened. He was outside of Hiccup's house. He looked around.

Hiccup was nowhere to be seen.

He got up to stretch. Suddenly he heard a familiar whistle in the air. A purple streak flew over his head, landing in the forest.

Toothless headed into the forest after it. The snow would make his brother easy to track.

He suddenly slowed down and jumped into a bush. He had seen his brother.

He peered through the bush at his brother. The Creature was examining what appeared to be a frozen over lake. Toothless had never seen this lake before. He looked out across it, noticing the water underneath was still shimmering despite being frozen.

He forgot to watch his brother. Suddenly there was a tugging at his Creature tore the canvas skull wing from Toothless's tail. He spit it aside.

"_Sneaking up on me now isn't as easy as it used to be brother. We are no longer children."_

Toothless growled. _"I told you to stay away from Berk. I told father I would kill you."_

Suddenly there was a loud flap of wings. Orpheus, Toothless's father landed in the forest.

"_Don't be like this my son. We are here to make the humans pay. Please, don't stand in our way."_

Toothless looked at the only two remaining members of his family, from one to the other.

Then he looked pleadingly at his father. _"Don't make me fight you dad. Please."_

"_Join us son. You won't have to."_

Tears ran down Toothless's face. _"I'm finally where I belong dad. Not with you. With them."_

Toothless snarled and threw himself at his family members. His brother headed back towards the lake, while his father engaged him. Neither side was able to land a blow. Toothless couldn't strike his father. His father could not strike Toothless. The two of them rolled in the snow trying but failing to connect a hit.

The Creature began breathing fire on the iced lake. It slowly thawed. His fire was hotter than most, but this lake had a very powerful freeze.

Toothless jumped onto the lake and rammed into the Creature.

The Creature looked at him daringly. _"Come on little brother. Kill me. Like you promised you would."_

Toothless hesitated, then shook his head. _"No. I can't kill you."_

The Creature looked at him with disgust. Then he bit his brother around the neck, and threw him against a rock. Toothless was knocked out.

"_Then what good are you?" _He asked the unmoving Toothless.

Toothless's father stared at the Creature, then at Toothless. _"Son…you…did you kill him?"_

"_Should I father?"_

He crashed his claw down on the thawed ice. His whole body broke through.

The old Night Fury ran to the area in the lake where the Creature had fallen in.

"_SON!" _He bellowed.

The Creature had disappeared below the lake. His father looked down through the ice. _"Son." _He repeated weakly.

"_Yes father?" _A sinister voice replied.

Suddenly a claw busted through the ice. A white claw with jagged edges.

The Creature pulled himself up through the ice. His body was completely white, his eyes red, his face now repaired.

"_Are you proud father? Not only have I healed myself. I am now the most powerful dragon in the world._"

Orpheus shook his head. _"No. Son. This is not what I wanted."_

A look of dismay appeared on the Creature's face. _"A pity father. You and my brother have made the same mistake. Neither of you ever cared did you?"_

Orpheus nodded._ "I always cared son. I always wished I could heal your face. But not...not like this."_

The Creature growled, then unleashed a massive snarl. The trees of the forest were uprooted and hurled back. Orpheus was blasted off his feet. He landed next to his son, unconscious.

The Creature looked at the wave of destruction he had caused with a grin. Then he extended his white wings, and blasted off in the direction of the Rogue island.

Orpheus looked over at Toothless who was still unconscious. _"Oh son. What have I done?"_


	7. Chapter 7

_The Dragon's den_

Stoick sat sharpening the blade of his axe as his longboat pulled up to the shore.

He looked up at the mountainous rock island. He remembered the last time he had fought here. Not that long ago. When the Green Death had nearly ended his, and his soldier's lives. It had been a year ago.

He had never wanted to return to the bleak, fog enclosed island again. But circumstance had led to his current situation. The Rogues had to be stopped. Odom had to be stopped.

The ships pulled up on the pebble beach of the den. The Vikings unloaded on the beach with their weapons.

"Everyone! Into formation!" Stoick shouted. The Vikings complied.

Suddenly, they came. There was no time to organize a strategy.

The air was filled with screaming, and the madmen appeared from the rocks and cave entrances of the island. They were swinging their axes, and swords in fury as they charged the Vikings. The Vikings were ready for them.

The battle began.

Stoick shouted his war cry and ran into the midst of the fighting, axe held high.

The Rogues to him were nothing. He easily dispatched five.

He suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Hello old friend!"

Odom swung his sword at Stoick. Stoick ducked, coming inches from losing his head.

"A quick one you are!" Odom shouted. "It's been a long time my apprentice."

Stoick swung his axe. Odom blocked it with his sword. "So predictable Stoick!"

Odom raised his sword arm. Stoick prepared a block. Instead Odom hit him with his fist. Then he kicked him against a rock. The axe fell from Stoick's hands.

Odom pinned his former student against the rock. "You and I were like father and son Stoick. You should be helping me. The both of us should take Berk for our own. The elder has ruled for too long."

Stoick head butted his mentor. "You're a mad dog Odom. I can't trust you. I could never trust you. You're sadistic and unstable."

Odom raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well, the last thing I tortured works for me now. Or did you think your homes were lighting themselves on fire?"

Stoick snarled and threw himself at Odom. The two continued in their fight.

The Vikings were losing ground. For every Rogue killed, about five Vikings fell. They would not win at this rate.

Odom climbed up the rocks of the mountain. Stoick followed, panting heavily.

He got up as Odom raised his leg. He kicked and sent Stoick sprawling back down to the beach.

Odom laughed triumphantly. "You can't beat me Stoick! I AM INVINCIBLE!"

Suddenly a white flash appeared in the sky. Odom looked at it and his grin got wider.

The Creature.

"Little one! Kill this Viking infestation!" Odom shouted.

But the Creature didn't head for the beach. It kept coming straight for Odom.

Odom's jubilation quickly turned to fear, he turned to run.

The Creature hit Odom full force, sending him through the wall of the island, into the cavern. The Creature landed on the middle platform.

He snickered as Odom fell screaming into the abyss below.

"_Never trust a Night Fury." _The Creature hissed.

The Vikings and the Rogues smashed through the wall of the caverns to see what had happened.

* * *

><p>Hiccup snuck quietly out of one of the Viking longboats. The beach was covered with the bodies of fallen Vikings and Rogues. He shuddered.<p>

Then he ran into the caverns after the soldiers.

The Vikings and Rogues had the dragon cornered in the edge of the cavern.

The Creature watched the humans run towards him and smiled. Like shooting fish in a barrel.

He sent fireball after fireball at the Vikings. The Vikings were not going to give up that easy though. He blasted one of the commanders into the abyss. Still the Vikings kept coming.

* * *

><p><em>Berk<em>

Toothless came around. He was on his back next to the frozen lake.

He got to his feet. Remembering his brother's transformation, he began running full speed for the city. He tried stretching his wings and lifting off. He looked back.

His tail. He couldn't fly himself.

And Hiccup was gone. He was at the island. Toothless was flightless.

He slowed. There was nothing he could do. For the first time since his crash a year ago, Toothless felt truly helpless. He couldn't help Hiccup. He couldn't find his father.

He couldn't stop his brother. Even if he could fly he couldn't stop his brother.

The Creature was too powerful now.

"Do not think like that my friend."

Toothless jumped two feet in the air. He looked around.

It was the old man. He beckoned him into his house.

Toothless hesitated, then went in.

"You mustn't give up hope my young dragon friend." The old blind man said.

"You can defeat your brother."

Toothless looked at the old man confused.

The old man felt the dragon's head. "A creature who drinks from the fountain can only be defeated by that which has the same blood."

Toothless breathed deeply. All he needed now was a tail.

"Go my child." The old man said. He gestured to Gobber's shop.

Toothless thanked the old man with a grumble, then ran to Gobber's shop.

The old blacksmith was polishing a sword. He was startled by the dragon's entrance.

He smiled nervously. He had once taught children how to best kill these creatures.

"Hello uh…Toothless? Right. What are you doing around here?"

The dragon had a determined expression on his face. He gestured to a blanket in the back of the shop.

Gobber looked at him, then at it. Then he went back and lifted the blanket.

It was the new tail. He picked it up. It was black with a menacing skull.

"Let's see how this fits you."

* * *

><p><em>Dragon's Den<em>

The Vikings were fighting a losing battle. Between the Rogues and the Creature, they were suffering heavy casualties. Stoick was outside on the beach, still taking on the Rogues.

Suddenly a Night Fury appeared. This one was black.

Stoick expected to see Toothless, but it wasn't. This one was much older. And slightly larger.

Another dragon appeared. This one was green. It was Arbiter. He laughed maniacally as with one breath he incinerated a Viking vessel.

He picked up a Viking in his mouth and bit down. Then he threw him into the ocean.

A Rogue attempted to shoot him down with a spear. Arbiter dodged the spear and with one bite tore the Rogue in half.

He returned to the air and prepared another attack.

Suddenly there was a purple flash. Another Night Fury appeared.

Stoick watched it come and smiled. "Toothless."

The new tail was wonderful. Toothless was flying independently for the first time in a year.

He crash dove into Arbiter, and the two of them were sent painfully through the wall into the cavern.

They both fell into the abyss, fighting furiously. The Creature watched the two of them fall. He felt a twinge of remorse for Toothless.

The last bit of his emotions slipped away as he incinerated another Viking warrior.

Below them the two dragons continued fighting, neither deploying their wings to save themselves.

Toothless punched and scratched at Arbiter as they fell. He knew, eventually they would reach the bottom and be killed.

But neither dragon cared about that now. They furiously roared and snapped at each other.

Toothless looked down and saw a huge jagged rock popping up. They had reached the bottom. He looked back at Arbiter and extended his wings. He stopped descending instantly.

Arbiter looked down and saw the rock a moment too late. Toothless closed his eyes. There was a tearing sound. Arbiter was gone.

Toothless turned and flew back up to the cavern.

The Creature was tiring of killing the numerous Rogues and Vikings that approached him. He suddenly let in a huge breath.

There was a horrible noise and a white flash. A wave of raw energy was released from the Creature's mouth. It spread throughout the cavern.

All around the cavern shuddered as it took the concussive force of the wave.

The Vikings and Rogues were disintegrated by it as they tried to run.

Hiccup saw it coming. He screamed. Suddenly a huge black mass landed on him.

Toothless curled himself around the boy. He grunted as the shockwave hit his back.

Orpheus arrived in the cavern and was immediately blown back by the wave. He was hurled through a Viking longboat, and into the sea.

Hiccup looked around, confused. He saw Toothless.

"Th-thanks buddy."

The whole island shook. The energy wave had shocked the entire landmass. Cracks appeared in the cavern walls.

"That's not good." Hiccup said breathlessly. Pieces of rock began falling. It felt like an earthquake.

Toothless growled. _"You see what you're powers have done? Now everyone on this island will die because of you."_

The Creature smiled. _"Fitting isn't it. We die together and we take the whole human infestation with us."_

Toothless shook his head, uncurling himself from Hiccup. _"The humans will not die here brother. But we will unless we help each other."_ The Creatures roared, then leapt forward and struck his brother.

He chuckled. _"Brother, have you seen my face? How it is now intact once again?"_

Toothless shook his head. _"You're face may be repaired brother. But your mind and your body have been corrupted. Look at yourself. You've become too powerful."_

The Creature's pale white skin glistened with sweat. _"Let's have it out then."_

Toothless held his ground. "_I won't fight you."_

The Creature was enraged. He struck Toothless again. Toothless remained calm.

The Creature suddenly reached for Hiccup.

Toothless growled, then pounced at his brother. The two fell off the rock platform. Hiccup rushed over to watch. There was another rock layer between them and the orange abyss.

The Creature scored an easy hit, slashing a deep cut into Toothless's face. Toothless responded with a kick to the stomach. The Creature jumped over Toothless, and bit into his new tail. He swung Toothless against a rock, the tail in his mouth.

He bit down, crushing it, then spit out the pieces.

"_Sorry brother. Did you need that?"_ He sneered.

The cavern, and the entire island with it, was collapsing around them. Large pieces of rock fell everywhere.

Stoick was still battling the Rogues on the beach. But the Rogues were falling.

With Odom dead, the Rogues had no sense of order. They were quickly subdued.

"Everyone! Back to the ships!" Stoick shouted to his soldiers. The remaining Vikings ran to the longboats.

Stoick entered the cavern, looking for any stragglers. His eyes widened upon seeing his son.

"HICCUP!" He shouted.

Hiccup turned. Stoick ran towards him. Suddenly a massive piece of rock came plummeting at Stoick. He ducked out of the way. It cut the platform in half, leaving Hiccup stranded on the rock platform with The Creature and Toothless.

"Go dad! I'll be fine!" Hiccup shouted.

Stoick refused to leave. But there was nothing he could do. He couldn't jump the gap to the platform. "Promise me you'll get out!" Stoick shouted. "You promise me son!"

"I promise dad!" Hiccup shouted back.

Stoick hesitated, then turned and ran towards the ships.

He was about to board when he heard a screeching sound.

He looked over and saw a ghastly sight.

Orpheus was half underwater, his tail caught up in the rigging of one of the sinking Viking longboats. Stoick grabbed an axe and ran to the trapped creature.

Orpheus snarled at Stoick threateningly, but Stoick paid no mind. He dove into the water.

He saw the rigging wrapped around his tail. With one swing of the axe the dragon was free.

The old Night Fury pulled Stoick ashore. He stared at him with a mix of aggression, confusion, and gratitude. Stoick nodded his regards, then turned and boarded the ship.

* * *

><p>Toothless had managed to gain the upper hand on his brother. He slashed at his neck, drawing blood over his white scales. The Creature responded by slashing his chest.<p>

_"Stop this now brother! It isn't too late!"_

The Creature crushed a rock under him. _"Then say my name."_

Toothless paused. _"Why?"_

_"You haven't said my name in over seven years. Why?"_

Toothless grabbed The Creature by the throat and held him down.

_"Because my brother died a long time ago."_

The Creature's eyes widened. _"What?"_

_"You're just the evil that took over his body. I'm sorry I couldn't save you from your torture. But I had nothing to do with the monster that you are now."_

He began applying pressure, then stopped. He remembered the days of his childhood, playing tag with this very dragon. Those were some of the happiest moments of his life.

Toothless sighed, then released his grip. The Creature looked up at him confused, his eyes widening.

"_You didn't kill me." _

"_Why must we fight brother? Let's go home."_ Toothless said calmly.

Suddenly the Creature extended his new, jagged claws. He stabbed them into Toothless's side.

Toothless cried in agony. The Creature twisted them. _"SAY MY NAME!" _He shouted.

Toothless's claw grabbed onto the Creatures pale face. The Creature screamed. Toothless tore into his face.

The Creature threw him off. His face had been ruined again.

He let out a growl. _"YOU RAT!"_

He hurled Toothless against a rock. Toothless moaned in pain.

The Creature laughed. _"For what you have just done...the boy will suffer greatly."_

Toothless narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth. _"Don't…make me…kill you. Leave…the boy…alone."_

The Creature laughed again. _"You can't kill me. I'm your beloved brother."_

Toothless collapsed to the ground.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup cried. Suddenly the Creature was behind him.

Hiccup tried to run. With one quick slash the Creature sliced his wooden leg in two. Hiccup collapsed, unable to stand.

The Creature pushed one arm into Hiccup's chest to hold him in place.

Hiccup saw all the details of the dragon for the first time. His skin, bleached white, his eyes, one now red, the other ruined once again. His face was now a massive scar.

Their was no mercy in this Creature.

It grinned, then extended a jagged claw. He raised it level with Hiccup's throat.

Suddenly there was a purple flash.

Hiccup looked back. Toothless was holding himself up, smoke pouring from his mouth.

The Creature looked at his wing. There was a large burn in it.

Two more purple flashes. The Creature was knocked back to the ground. He began twisting horribly.

Toothless used the remainder of his strength to get to his feet. Cracking sounds and whimpering from the Creature were all that could be heard.

Hiccup crawled over to Toothless. "Hey buddy. You alright?"

Toothless walked past him. He went over to his brother.

The Creature was twitching and twisting in pain. He had been hit in the leg and chest.

He somehow managed a smile. "_Ya got me. Good shot."_

Toothless shook his head. _"I'm sorry. But you brought this on yourself."_

The cavern shook more violently. Water sprayed through a hole in the cavern wall.

The Creature looked up at his brother. _"I love you, Theseus."_

Toothless sighed. _"I haven't been called that in so long."_

_"Say my name." _The Creature begged. _"Please."_

Toothless nodded. _"Your name is Perseus. And I love you as well."_

The Creature now known as Perseus winced in pain.

_"Brother? Please? It hurts so much."_

A tear dribbled down Toothless's face. _"Forgive me." _He whispered. Then he opened his mouth and fired a purple flame. It hit the Creature in the side of the head. He collapsed to the ground.

Hiccup was silent as Toothless returned to him. "I-I'm sorry."

Toothless responded with a weak grunt. He curled up next to his human friend.

Hiccup tried to climb on Toothless's back. "C'mon buddy, we gotta get out of here."

Toothless was silent. Hiccup looked back.

His tail had been shredded. They weren't going anywhere.

Hiccup collapsed silently, next to Toothless. He hugged his best friend as the despair washed over them both.

"Well...we had fun didn't we? I mean...you and I had some good times." Hiccup said softly.

He hugged Toothless. "I'm gonna miss you buddy."

The two sat and watched the cave collapse around them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Flaming rocks spit out of the crevasses surrounding the rock platform. More came raining down from the cave ceiling.

Fire erupted from cracks in the ground. Smoke filled the air.

It was as if the whole world were burning and crumbling to the ground.

Hiccup looked around. There were no ground level exits. The cavern would soon collapse on him and his friend.

Water began rushing in below him. Which would get them first? The water, or the fire? Hiccup went over these two horrible options in his head.

Toothless thought of all their escape options. He could not think of any.

The Creature, Perseus, had destroyed his independent tail attachment. Flight was impossible. Even if it was, He was far too weak to fly.

Hiccup looked at his friend. "Well…I couldn't think of anyone better to die next to." He shrugged. Tears came to his eyes.

Suddenly a screeching tore through the sound of crumbling rock and burning embers. Toothless looked up.

Orpheus. His father had returned. He circled around before touching down ahead of them.

He looked at the lifeless body of his elder son. He froze for a moment.

Then he bowed his head. Tears formed in his eyes.

"_I had no choice father." _Toothless murmured.

Orpheus nodded. _"I know. But no time for that now. We have to get out of here."_

Toothless gestured. _"The boy goes first."_

Orpheus walked over to Hiccup. Hiccup closed his eyes, expecting no less that swift death. Orpheus extended a wing and gestured to his back.

Hiccup cautiously climbed onto the old dragon's back.

Orpheus then grabbed onto his son's wings. He groaned as he lifted them off from the rock platform.

Toothless took one last look at his brother. Then the platform collapsed into the crevasse.

Orpheus flew them out towards the opening. Hiccup grimaced as the sun hit his face. He put his hands over his eyes.

* * *

><p>In the distance, Stoick watched from the lead ship. He watched the flames and smoke billowing from the island.<p>

He closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about the boys.

He couldn't comprehend Hiccup and Toothless dying on that island.

Suddenly up from behind the island, he saw it. The two dragons, one holding the other in it's grip, flying off. The outline of a small boy on it's back. Stoick and his men cheered.

Orpheus touched down on a large rock a mile from the cove. Hiccup got off his back and embraced Toothless. "We made it buddy! We made it!"

Toothless let out a small yelp of joy. Then he turned somberly to his father.

"_He was in pain. He would have died a slow, agonizing death. I had to remove him from his misery."_

Orpheus looked down at the ground. Then he looked at the crumbling island. _"Perseus spent much of his life in agony. His only way to alleviate the pain was vengeance." _

He sighed. _"And I helped him. Because my love for him blinded me. My greatest failure was that I could not see what he was becoming. His fight was not only with the humans. He wanted vengeance with the world that had taken so much from him."_

There was a silence between them. Then Orpheus continued.

"_It wasn't your fault."_

"_What?"_

Orpheus eyed him sadly. _"All those years ago. When the humans destroyed his face. It was my fault. Not yours."_

Toothless shook his head. _"I could have saved him…"_

"_Had you tried, you would have been killed. I should not have left you two alone. I could've scared away the humans."_

The aged lines on his face drooped. He looked like not but a sorrowful shell of the proud dragon he had been.

Suddenly he turned to Hiccup. He began speaking in perfect English.

"I have misjudged humanity. For that, young sir, I apologize. Your father saved my life in battle today. I owe your family a debt that I promise I shall repay."

He turned to fly away. "It would seem my son, Theseus, wishes to stay with you. Take care of him boy."

With that Orpheus extended his wings and flew away. In the distance, the island shuddered, and collapsed beneath the waves, taking Odom, and most of the Rogues with it.

There was a pause. Then Hiccup looked at Toothless. "Theseus?"

Toothless shrugged. Hiccup chuckled. "I think I like Toothless better."

Hiccup looked out and saw the lead ship of the Viking fleet heading in their direction. He smiled. Time to go home.

* * *

><p>Toothless wandered aimlessly through the forests of Berk. He remembered all early encounters with Hiccup. He went to the small pond where he had crashed years ago. This was his home now.<p>

He looked at some of the bushes. Suddenly he heard a rustling. He trudged forward, extending his teeth, ready for a fight.

Toothless pushed his head through the bush. He paused.

Before him stood two baby dragons. They were Night Furies. He looked at the two roughhouse and roll around on the grassy forest floor.

"_Get off!" _The younger one shouted. Toothless watched the older dragon smile and get off.

"_As you wish Theseus." _The dragon said. _"I hope these humans aren't any trouble. I wanna get this over with. After this we get to go on our own hunt! Can you believe it? Our very own hunt. No father. Just the two of us."_

"_Just focus on the task at hand." _Theseus said. _"Father's not gonna be happy if we mess this up and get killed or something."_

The older dragon rolled his eyes. _"We won't. I already know my future."_

"_Yeah right." _

The older dragon laughed. _"No really. I had a vision."_

Theseus looked frightened. _"We aren't supposed to have those yet. You should tell father."_

The older dragon shrugged. _"He doesn't need to know."_

Theseus's expression changed to restrained excitement. _"So what was your vision?"_

The older dragon smiled. _"Promise you won't tell?"_

_"Promise."_

_"I'm gonna be a hero Theseus."_ The older child whispered._ "And so are you. We're going to be the two greatest dragons ever to live. Fathers will tell their children stories about us."_

A tear came to Toothless's eye as he watched his brother deliver these words. He walked towards them as they embraced.

He couldn't take it anymore. He closed his eyes. When he opened them, the two baby dragons were gone. Tears filled his eyes.

"_I swear to you brother. If there had been any other way…I wouldn't have…"_

He trailed off. He stayed there for a moment, alone with his memories.

"TOOTHLESS!"

Toothless turned. Hiccup was calling for him. He turned without hesitation and ran after the boy. He forced the tears from his eyes.

It was time to leave the past behind. The boy was his brother now.

The End


End file.
